Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by vexus01
Summary: Lindsays battered and wonders why?
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, CBS does.

Plot: Lindsay is abused, and wonders why?

Pairing: Lindsay/OC and Danny/Lindsay

The New York skyline is dark and dim against her pulled blinds in her two bedroom apartment. She groans and struggles to get out of her soft and comfortable bed. The cold floor awakens her senses and she screams out in pain. Struggling to get to her bathroom, she trips on the cold laminate floor. Crying out in pain, she grabs a hold of her bathroom counter and looks at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes are swollen almost shut and her eyes are circled in the coal color that reminds her of the attack that she had endured. Cuts ran up and down her arm and that is what's visible to the naked eye. With a shaky hand, she grabs the plastic cup that is on the sink and trying to control her shakes, she fills it with water. The medicine that she has on hand for her migraines is on the vanity next to the toilet.

She ponders why this happened to her? This shouldn't have happened to her, she's a cop! And this happened to her; it was supposed to be a blind date!

The room that was bright and lit suddenly became black and dark as death and that was the last thing she remembered as her body and her head hit the counter as she went down on the tile floor.

To be continued….


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, CBS does

Summary: Lindsay's beaten up, and Danny wonders what happened?

Pairings: Lindsay/OC , Danny/Lindsay

It was Danny's turn to pull a double shift that night. He didn't like it but it came with the territory. Normally, he did his shifts with Lindsay but she pulled out of the double shift because she had a blind date. Blind date left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew she was going out with Anthony Garrett, a corporate tax attorney from Manhattan. And the only reason that he knew this is because the women around the lab gossip like teenagers and it leaked out to Danny.

The feelings he has for Lindsay are so intense that sometimes he can't sleep at night because he spends most of the time thinking of her. He can't blame her for going out on a blind date, he's nervous because rejection is not easy for Danny Messer. But for some reason, he has a bad feeling about her going out with this guy and he can't put a finger on it. And the feeling is getting stronger.

He went to the break room to get a bag of potato chips when he heard an emergency call on the walkie of an officer that walking past him. The call was for an officer down emergency call and it was coming from 34 West 32nd Street and he knew who's address that was. Danny dropped the bag of chips on the floor, grabbed his jacket off his chair and headed out the door.

That call was about Lindsay.

To be continued….


	3. Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, CBS does.

Summary: Who planned this fiasco on Lindsay?

Pairings: Lindsay/OC Danny/Lindsay

The visitor to the prison took long, fast strides to the window that separated him from the prisoners and the outside world. Visitor's day at Rikers was hectic and dangerous at the same time, a lethal combination to anybody not familiar with the prison system.

The female officer beeped the visitor in at the side door. "Sir, please go to window for your visitor," she responded sharply. He paced himself and proceeded to the booth #6 where his prisoner awaited him.

"Did you take care of it," the prisoner responded. Anthony Garrett looked around to see if anybody else was listening and noticed the guard up against the wall to the far side of him. "Yeah, man, I did.". The prisoner leaned back in his chair and a big grin came upon his face. "Did you beat her up pretty good," the prisoner asked. Anthony Garrett looked back at the guard, "I did, you can't even recognize her."

"I told her I was a tax attorney and she fell for it, hook, line, and sinker." Anthony said, laughing. "It felt good to do this to her.".

The guard came up to the prisoner and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Wrap it up guys." After Anthony left the visitors area, the prisoner took out the green scale he carried with him in his shoe and he thought to himself, "Can she swim, like a mermaid, can she.?" She'll soon find out.

To be continued…


	4. How?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, CBS does

Summary: Danny arrives at the scene with a feeling that he has never felt before and how could this happen?

Pairings: Lindsay/OC and Danny/Lindsay

The only sound Danny heard was the sound of his heartbeat as it pounded in his chest. It was a constant reminder of what was partaking in his soul, the agonizing pain radiating through him, coursing through his blood, bringing him into a period of despair and rage.

He showed up at the crime scene 10 minutes after hearing the call on the radio. Crowds of people loitering around like ants only made the scene worse. Danny reached in the backseat and grabbed his kit and went up the stairway past the yellow crime tape.

Waiting at the doorway was Don. "Danny", Flack said, grimly. "I know you heard the call, I'm sorry." Danny heard Don but the only thing that was heard was the muffling of Don's voice as he walked into Lindsay's living room. He didn't care about anybody else at this point, his only concern was Lindsay.

Looking around the room, techs and other investigators were gathering evidence and with all the commotion, the rage gathered again in Danny. He found Lindsay on the floor, surrounded by paramedics and Mac. Danny looked down at Lindsay and tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, so nobody would seem him cry and focused again on her. She had been through so much. Her broken body looked pale and weak and that was not the same woman that had been through thick and thin with him and who had his back. This can't be happening.

"Mac," Danny said. "How is she?" Mac looked at him straight in the eye and sighed. "She's hanging in there. She's been unconscious for 20 minutes. The neighbor called 911 when she heard Lindsay scream."

"Who did this to her!" Danny said angrily. "Was it the blind date that she had tonight? If it's him, he's going to pay."

"We don't know at this point, Danny." Mac said trying be the voice of reason for Danny. "We are gathering evidence, but we need her conscious again so we can nail this perp."

There was no way he was going to leave her alone, not again. "Mac, let me ride to the hospital with her and when she regains consciousness. I'll have a nurse gather a rape it and when she wakes up I'll question her."

Mac nodded and that was understood, given the circumstances.

How could this happen to her?

To be continued…


	5. Unravel

part 5...

To Danny, the ride to the hospital was the constant reminder that he went through the same Hell with the attack on Louie as he was experiencing with Lindsay. His nerves were frayed and could unravel at any given moment. Once they arrived at Trinity Hospital, her life was out of his hands that was a shot through the heart. Even though she was not his yet, he protected her fiercely; she was his light to his darkness.

The paramedics took her to a exam room and Danny proceeded to enter when he was sidestepped by the attending emergency room doctor. "Sir," the doctor said, "You can't go in there, we haven't finished examining her yet." Danny started to pace back and forth. "Excuse me, Doctor, but I'm her partner, she's a CSI and I need to see her, at least let me have her clothes for evidence. And do a rape kit on her please?" The doctor nodded his head. "Yes, I'll do that detective. I'll send in a nurse to collect the rape kit and I'll bag her clothes." With that last remark, the Doctor opened the exam room door and entered, leaving Danny alone with his lingering thoughts on Lindsay.

30 minutes had passed and still no word about Lindsay. His mind kept flashing back to her apartment, seeing her helpless body lying on the tile floor and being helpless to do anything. Danny was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear doctor come out of the room.

"Detective Messer?"

Oh God, Danny thought. Where is this conversation going and what does he have to say about Lindsay?


	6. Undeserving

part 6...

"Detective Messer?", the doctor said, concerned "All you alright?"

Danny looked at the doctor and then hung his head down. "No, I'm not. I want to know what has happened to Lindsay." The suspense was killing him, not being able to help her was the most agonizing experience he had ever had.

"Miss Monroe, was beaten and assaulted tonight. It's unclear if she was raped but we did a rape case as you instructed. And we are testing her blood to see she was drugged or if anything is in her system that would make her incapicated."

"Can I go in and see her?"

The doctor smiled, "Yes, but don't be surprised in how she looks. Her bruising has become more visible since she has been brought in."

Danny turned the door knob and trying to not make too much noise, quietly entered Lindsay hospital room. He grabbed the nearest chair that he could find and sat down next to her bed. The sight of her brought him to tears, and it didn't take the tears long to go streaming down his face. He wiped them away and gingerly clasped her hand and gently rubbed the back of it.

"Perfect fit."

He felt movement in her hand and noticed that she was gently squeezing her hand in his palm. He rose from the chair and gave her the smirk that she secretly loved and ever so carefully, kissed her on the forehead.

"How you doin." He said smiling. Lindsay slowly shifted in the bed and recoiled in pain. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"Well you've always been beautiful, always will be." Danny said, smiling.

Lindsay dropped Danny's hand and started to stare off into space. She turned to him with big, fat tears dropping down on the covers and asked Danny:  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
to be continued...


	7. Admitting

Danny rose from his chair and sat on her hospital bed and gathered her in his arms, holding on to her to calm her racing heart.

"Linds, you did nothing, nothing wrong," Danny said calmly" He's the one who was in the wrong, not you."

Lindsay fidgeted with her hands and started to mess with the I.V in her hand, she started to pull the needle out when Danny stopped her in mid-action.

"Lindsay, don't!" Danny exclaimed, "You'll hurt yourself even more."

"How can I catch this guy with me sitting in this hospital bed?" Lindsay said, tears welling up again in her eyes.

Danny held her even closer and whispered in her ear: "He'll pay. I'll personally catch this guy and make him pay for what he did to you."

"Sweetheart, I need to know what happened to you, do you remember?" Danny said softly to her, making sure to not upset her.

"Can I have some water first?" Lindsay said, her throat parched. "Yes, I remember what happened?"

"Just go slowly if you need to," Danny said, " I have all the time in the world. Take your time."

Lindsay sat up and started to speak:

"When I moved to New York, I became friends with my neighbor, Elizabeth Washington. She was single, I was single and we became best friends. We went out and had fun. She had told me in the past that she was a "matchmaker" of sorts, and she had set up some of her friends and as the result of that, some of these pairings had been very successful."

"I had always told her no, that I didn't want to be set up, I wasn't into that. I wanted to meet people on my own, not have a third-party interfere."

"It had gotten to the point that I just told her yes so she would drop the subject. I agreed, and she set me up with a man named Anthony Garrett, a corporate tax attorney."

"That meeting took place 3 days ago and last night was the blind date. He knocked on my door and I slowly opened it."

Lindsay stopped talking and her eyes had taken on the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"And that's when he grabbed me by the throat and told me I was going to pay dearly."

And that was the last thing Lindsay said before she blacked out.

to be continued...


	8. Take a walk

part 8...

"Lindsay! Lindsay!",Danny screamed, "Wake up! Wake up!"

The Doctor was in the hallway we heard the screaming and rushed in with a nurse.

"Det. Messer, calm down," the doctor said firmly. "Let me check her out and see what happened."

Danny impatiently waited while the doctor checked on Lindsay's vitals.

"It appears that Miss Monroe has just passed out. She'll be alright."

"I'm going to be by her side until she wakes up again." Danny said, flushed.

The doctor expressed a firm smile and extended his hand to Danny's shoulder.

"I think she has been through enough today. Go get some rest and we'll call when she is ready to talk again."

Danny was not particually happy with the doctor's words. "I'll leave but I'm not going home." He aruptly turned and walked away from the hospital wing.

He was exiting the hospital when he walked right into Stella and Mac. Stella grabbed Danny's shoulder to steady herself and being the caring woman she was, grabbed Danny in a hug.

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

Danny tried hard to not show his emotions but he couldn't help that his voice cracked.

"Not too good," Danny said, softly. "Linds was hurt pretty bad, Stel."

Mac came over and gave Danny a quick hug.

"Danny go take a walk and grab you a bite to eat. Keep up your energy." Mac said. 

Mac and Stella entered the hospital, just as Danny walked down the sidewalk going in different directions but reaching the same point, anger.

Mac stopped by the information desk while Stella went up to the floor where Lindsay was held. She saw Lindsay's reflection through the glass viewing window and almost cried out. Lindsay was beaten and broken beyond belief. Angry tears were breaking the surface of her eyes and the SOB would pay. You don't hurt one of your own. Never.

Danny was walking by a construction site and just stopped. He almost collapsed on the ground, overtaken by grief and dispair. He stood straight up and the more he thought of the man who did this to her, the more upset he got.

"Damn!", he screamed and punched through the wood partition that surrounding the construction site.

to be continued...


	9. Drowning

part 9...

The blood seeped out of the wound and down Danny's arm and puddled on the pavement. He looked down at the cut and wood-splintered hand but did nothing to stop the bleeding, nothing. The pain was a release and a constant reminder of how he felt, open and oozing pain and sorrow.

Danny walked a block or two, when the flashing sign of a bar called his attention. If he couldn't be with Lindsay right now, drowning his soul with vodka would work just fine. He would be numb and maybe, just maybe, he would pass out and never wake up again.

At the hospital...

Mac gathered Lindsay's clothes and rape kit and walked up to Stella watching Lindsay at the window.

"Stell, she's a tough girl, she'll be alright," Mac said, "She's a great CSI, a wonderful detective, and she'll fight to find this guy."

"I know, Mac." Stella said, looking at the floor.

"I've got a cop coming over to watch Lindsay so nothing happens to her, le'ts get this evidence back to the lab." Mac explained.

With that, Mac put his arm around Stella's shoulders and exited out the double doors.

Danny went in the entrance of the bar, looking around at the scenery. Women with short skirts sauntering around like wildcats and the men who were enjoying the view, were all over the place. A fight broke out in the corner and normally Danny would have stopped the fight but not tonight. Not tonight.

He took a seat and the bar and asked for a vodka, straight up. He downed one and asked the bartender for another. He wished he could drink away his soul, but he couldn't do that, there was still Lindsay. He was going to find the souless man who would do this to her and there would be no turning back.

to be continued...


	10. Drinking away the pain

part 10...

Mac and Stella arrived at the lab about 30 minutes after leaving the hospital. For it to be a late night, the lab was buzzing. They entered the elevator and stepped out.

"Stella, take the rape kit to DNA and I'll take the fibers that were found on her clothes to trace." Mac said.

"I'll will, Mac, " Stella said exasparated, "Page me when you get the results and I'll do the same for you."

After all was said and done, both went their separate ways.

At the bar, Danny had already exceeded the legal limit and from the looks of it, had no intentions of stopping. A clinking next to him drew his attention from his drink to the man next to him. The man kept tossing his keys in his hand, over and over again, driving Danny over the edge. Danny, normally a man who could control his temper when he wanted to, was tempted to do this man bodily harm, even risking his badge. At this point, he didn't even care.

"Dude, do you think that you could stop that." Danny said, slurring his speech.

"I'll stop if you want me too." The man replied.

Danny went back to his drink and a few minutes later, the clinking continued.

"Man, I asked you once and you complied and I'm not going to ask you again, knock it off!" Danny said, angerily.

"What's your problem, man," the man said, his voice laced with venom. "I love to see you try to stop me."

Danny staggered off his barstool and stood right up into the man's face, his nose inches from the other man's face.

"Oh, I will." Danny said, pushing the man against the bar.

The man stunned for a second or two, rebounded by popping Danny in the cheek with his fist.

That's all it took for the rage to come back and Danny attacked the man like his was his prey.

"You bastard!", Danny said,seething and punching the man in the face. "What ya going to do about, what ya doing to do about it."

"Danny!", a voice called behind him. It was Don. "Take a break man, or this will be the last day you be a detective".

Don ushered Danny to the side and played the peacemaker to the man and the bartender. They agreed not to press charges if Don and Danny leave immediately.

"Danny, what's your problem? Other than the fact that you're stone-cold drunk."

"Don, what if I lose her, what would I do?"

Back at the hospital

It had been breaking dawn outside when Lindsay finally came to. She looked around with worry and started panicking.

She grabbed the call button. "Nurse! Nurse, she screamed into the intercom. "I need help, please!"

The nurse ran into the room, prepared in case of a emergency. "Miss Monroe what can I do for you?"

Lindsay looked up at the nurse with her big doe eyes. "Where's Danny?"

To be continued...


	11. Blackness

Part 11...

The nurse reached the side of Lindsay's bed and tried to calm Lindsay down.

"Miss Monroe, I think it's best that you don't see him until you have recovered a bit."

Lindsay glared at the nurse, with pure anger and hatred. "I don't care who you are, and what you do, but you will not stop me from seeing him. Hell or high water, I WILL see him. I think the best thing for you to do is to get him NOW!"

The nurse glared at Lindsay, her cold, steel eyes fixated on Lindsay. "Miss I think it's best that YOU calm down, matter of fact, I'll make sure that you will be out cold."

Fear and terror entered Lindsay's eyes and she started to strip the cover but the nurse was quicker than she was and jabbed the needle into Lindsay's arm.

Lindsay started to speak but the drugs took their toll on her and she was out cold.

The nurse discarded the needle in the hazardous container and reached out for her cell phone.

She dialed the number and talked to the man who has been paying her to "take care of Lindsay".

She listened to the voice on the phone and nodded in agreement, "I agree, she needs to pay."

Don took Danny back to Danny's apartment to sober him up.

"Danny, you need to sleep this one out. Lindsay'll talk when she's ready to." Don said.

"Don." Danny said, slurring his speech. "I gotta see her, please man?"

"No, not tonight, " Flack said, calmly "Get some sleep. Matter of fact, I'll stand guard so that she get's the rest she needs."

"Kay" Danny said, before passing out on the floor.

Back at the lab, Stella had received the results of the rape kit, and her eyes glazed with anger over the results. She reached into her pocket for her phone.

Lindsay was raped.

To be continued...


	12. Caged and awake

part 12...

Stella's face became flushed with anger as she took in the results of Lindsay's rape kit. The torture that Lindsay must have endured took Stella's breath away. Her heart was caught in her throat, mainly because it took her to the personal Hell she went through with Frankie. When Frankie attacked her, she became a tiger in a cage, ready to pounce on prey given the opportunity. And the opportunity was a'knockin.

"Mac," she said into the speaker of her phone, "I've got the results of Lindsay's rape kit. It's positive for sexual assault."

After a long bout of silence, Mac responded with a sigh, clearly upset with the situation.

"Damn!" Mac, yelled angrily, making the whole lab crew startle in fright over the sudden outburst of their superior.

"Mac," Stella said, calmly, becoming her own voice of reason for Mac.

"I know, I know," Mac said, "I'll calm down. However, I did run the fibers through trace. No DNA match but I do know that the fiber comes from a material of high quality, maybe an Italian suit?"

There was flurry of movement to the side of them and Adam came into their view. He stood there to catch his breath after running through the lab, trying to reach Mac and Stella.

"Guys, I ran the fingerprints that were in Lindsay's apartment and I got a match through AFIS." Adam said, still out of breath.

Mac composed himself before asking: "Who is it?"

The darkness closed in as Danny came into consciousness. He was in his bed, still in his clothes with the sounds of the city still buzzing with excitement. He slowly went to his closet, changed his clothes and headed out of his bedroom door.

He turned the corner near his kitchen and noticed Don sitting on his couch, asleep and snoring loudly.

Damn Don, Danny thought. Is this why the women are running away from you. That was the only light and amusing thought and then the anger returned with all the fury that was before.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, with Flack still snoring and the constant strain of him sitting straight up made him flop on the couch, still sleeping.

His only thought was being there for Lindsay when she woke up and that's all that mattered. 

Lindsay slowly awoke, groggy. She was sure she didn't pass out again, but her mind was a little fuzzy and she was trying hard to remember.

Her judgment was clouded and then it slowly came to her: she was drugged. She didn't care how she did it, she was going to get out of here and she was going to talk to Danny.

Her second attempt to remove the cover was successful and she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood upright.

She was doing alright when she felt light-headed. Lindsay started to fall, when a strong pair of hands caught her before she could.

It was Danny.

To be continued...


	13. Clinging to humanity

chapter13...

Danny caught the faint whiff of her shampoo as he held Lindsay close to his body. She clung to him tightly, grasping his shoulders that would surely bruise, but that was at no importance. Being here for her was gratitude enough.

"Danny, "Danny, Lindsay said, hoarsely, "Please take me home, I don't want to stay here any longer." The pleading in her voice broke his heart, it tore him up inside.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Danny released Lindsay and propped her against the bed and went over to the window and grabbed the wheelchair that was propped up against the wall. He unfolded it and pushed it over to Lindsay.

Trying to resist the urge but couldn't, he placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose and helped her into the wheelchair. He grabbed a blanket, and placed it over her lap. Danny started to push Lindsay but he felt her soft hand caressing his cheek. He looked down, and Lindsay reached up and kissed Danny on the lips, the warmth radiating throughout his body. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, cowboy," Lindsay said, looking into his eyes, "Let's ride."

Taking the wheelchair out of park, he was headed towards the door when it was flung open and the nurse stormed into the room. She glared at Danny and Lindsay and seethed, "Where do you think you're going?"

Danny's Apartment

A loud thud from the neighboring apartment startled Don out of a heavy sleep. He jumped up and knew something was not right. He had a suspicion that Danny was not in his bedroom sleeping. Taking quiet steps, he cracked open the door to Danny's room and peeked in.

Danny was nowhere to be found.

Back at the lab

Mac couldn't wait any longer. He had to know who did this to Lindsay. "Who, Stella, who?".

"The match comes back to an Anthony Garrett," Stella said, running her fingers in her curls, "He has a prior for a DUI."

"Well. Let's go have a little chat with Mr. Garrett". Mac said, gravely.

To be continued...


	14. Blood Rush

Danny was not the one to hit or threaten a woman, but this nurse was making Danny react to her like she was a man.

"I'm taking her out of here and away from this place," Danny said angrily, "And if you have a problem with it, take it up with my lawyer, cause' there's no way in hell she's staying in here anymore."

"Danny! Danny! Please, get me away from that woman! She drugged me! She drugged me!" Lindsay said, screaming out in fear.

"Miss, you're delusional, you're not leaving until we have released you, matter of fact, I think a psych evaluation is next on your list of tests," the nurse said, with a slight grin on her face.

Danny released Lindsay and enclosed on the space of the nurse, the smile that she had been sporting, slowly disappeared from her face.

"Lady, for the best interest of you, I would step away now before things happen." Danny said, angrily.

Danny opened the door for Lindsay and pushed her wheelchair out of the doors and out into the hallway. The nurse however, had other plans. She grabbed for her cell phone, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, yeah, be on the lookout, please? I don't want this to lead back to me, please." Talk to you later, kay? Bye.".

The nurse slammed her phone shut and leaned against the wall, a nervous smile slowly crept up on her face. Miss Monroe will learn her lesson about not messing with the wrong people and with that she walked over to the nurse's station and  
grabbed the next chart.

Anthony Garrett was relaxed as any man can be. He thought after attacking Lindsay, a man should be able to have a beer and not have a care in the world. Of course, she did put up quite a fight; the scratch on his face, a reminder that the little minx is tougher than she looks.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a Corona and popped the top and took a long swig of the golden, frothy delight. A belch rose in his throat and he released it with all his might.

Attacking Lindsay was like have sex for him. The rush, the orgasmic feel when he felt her blood on his fists after punching her and the way that she smelled while raping her over and over again until she became unconscious. Man what a rush!

He had just thrown his bottle away in the trash when he heard a knock at the door, startling him.

Now I wonder who that could be, he thought grinning.


	15. Angels in Heaven

Part 15...

Anthony casually walked over to the front door and opened it quickly. He stood in front of the door and noticed that no one was there. He starts to close the door when a hand stops the door from shutting. Mac pushes the door open and walks in with Stella.

"Mr. Garrett, can I ask you a couple of questions?" Mac said, looking Anthony straight in the eye. Anthony ran his hand through his hair and walked into his living room and sat down. "Sure," Anthony said, looking puzzled, "What's the problem?"

It was now Stella's turn in the spotlight. She pulled up a chair that was adjacent to the television and planted herself in front of Anthony, clearly in view of her low-cut shirt that would show just enough cleavage to distract him. She leaned towards him and just stared at him.

"Well Anthony, it seems to me like you have been a very busy boy, just spreading your seed around, you like that don't you?" Stella said, sarcastically. Anthony leaned back in his chair, his mouth watering over the sight of Stella's cleavage and just smirked.

Mac walked over to Stella and crossed his arms before speaking. "Mr. Garrett we have proof that you raped and attacked a Miss Lindsay Monroe, a detective with the New York Police Department." Anthony stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. "I had sex with, what did you say her name was? Lucy. We had sex, ya know."

Stella got out of her chair and started to pace in front of Anthony. "We know that you were there at Miss Monroe's apartment, we have your prints, and we have your suit fibers that were on her clothes, so you're going to take a little trip with us."

Anthony glared at Stella and rose before them, "I know my rights, and do you have a warrant?" Mac reached in his coat pocket and reached for the warrant. He opened it and forced Anthony to look at it. Mac put it away and put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp, loud whistle. Two NYPD officers walked through the door and placed handcuffs on him.

Danny and Lindsay had reached Danny's truck and he opened the door and gently lifted Lindsay into the truck. She was light as a feather and if she was in Heaven the angels would be jealous. Even though she was battered, she is the most beautiful woman he has ever been around.

Lindsay looked at him after he placed her in the truck, and reached for his hand. She gently tugged on his arm and pulled him to her. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You know how to sweep me off my feet, Messer." Danny looked at her and all he could do is smile. "Well Montana, I do my best." He winked at her and gently closed the truck door.

To be continued...


	16. Cuddled

part 16...

After working a 12 hour shift, the nurse reached her two-story brownstone, exhausted. She opened her door, tossed her keys on the side table next the front door and headed for her bedroom. She was stripping off her clothes as she walked, and not too concerned about the mess that she was leaving on the floor.

Changing into a white tank top and sweatpants, she sat down at the desk that she keeps in her bedroom. Working 12 hours a day, she didn't even have time to check her mail. Shifting through bills and junk mail, one letter drew her attention. Grabbing the letter opener in the drawer, she quickly sliced through the top.

Opening the letter, the nurse quickly absorbed what she was reading. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she quickly put the letter back into the envelope. She dropped the letter on the floor and walked over to her nightstand and put her hands on the sides of it. Looking at the vase that was on the nightstand, she grabbed the vase and slammed it against the window, shattering the window and the vase.

"That bitch!" she screamed, "My husband is in prison because of you!" She collapsed on the floor, next to the letter. The letter from Riker's spoke volumes.

Ride from the hospital...

The drive from the hospital was a solemn drive. Danny kept sneaking glances at Lindsay and she caught onto this and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Lindsay, baby what are you doing?" Danny said, "You're going to get hurt."

She painfully and slowly slid over to Danny, careful to hit any of her bruises. She grabbed the adjacent seatbelt and fastened it and cuddled against Danny.

Danny thought his heart was going to stop when she cuddled next to him. He reached an arm around her shoulders and gently patted her arm.

"I feel safe now." Lindsay said, smiling.

To be continued


	17. Be one with me

part 17...

Anthony Garrett sat in the interrogation room, tapping his fingers on the cold, steel table. This is bull, Anthony thought to himself, I could be out there finishing Lindsay off, plus, her death will bring me into a lot of money.

His train of thought was interrupted when Stella, Mac, and a uniform NYPD officer entered the room. Stella and Mac pushed back their chairs and Mac slammed the folder down on the table, creating a loud thud.

Mac leaned forward and was eye to eye with Anthony, the fury on his face evident.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony," Mac said, staring Anthony down, "I have this sinking feeling that you have more associates that are helping you out. You seem like the type of man that's a little "slow", if you know what I mean."

Anthony leaned back into his chair, leaning back so that part of the chair was off the ground. "Okay, I'll tell ya."

Stella grabbed the pad and paper that was in her pocket and pushed it towards Anthony. 

"Write".

Danny and Lindsay arrived at Lindsay's apartment. He unlatched the seatbelt and and gently placed a hand under Lindsay's legs and lifted her off of the seat.

His injured hand was noticed by Lindsay. "Danny, what happened to your hand?" Lindsay said, her voice shaking. 

He ran his hands gently across her arms and smiled down at her. "I had a fight with the wall, and the wall won."

Lindsay looked at him with a blank look on her face and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Lindsay baby, it's okay," Danny said, " I did it because I was angry at what happened to you and I'm okay."

She couldn't help but look down at the ground. Lindsay looked up with tears in her eyes. "Danny, you have done so much for me, what can I do for you?"

"Be one with me."

to be continued 


	18. Listening

part 18...

Don arrived at the hospital only to find that Lindsay was gone. And he knew just who had her too. It was only a matter of time when their feelings would show for each other.

He would have to talk to Danny later about taking Lindsay out of the hospital before she was ready. With a smile on his face, he walked away. It would have to wait.

Danny helped Lindsay slowly up the stairs of her apartment. He held on to her as he cautiously opened the double doors for her. She tried to rush to the elevators, but Danny gently placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Slow down, sweetie, we'll get there," Danny said, smiling. "You have to wait for the New York legs to catch up." Lindsay looked up at Danny and smiled, "Okay, Messer you got me there."

He gave her waist a gentle squeeze and pushed the button for the 5th floor at the elevator. The elevator dinged and the door opened up and Danny led her inside. The door shut and the elevator started up. 

Lindsay looked around the elevator and finally found a home in Danny's blue eyes. "Danny, when we get upstairs I want to talk about what happened. Will you listen?"

Danny turned and took her face in the palms of his hands. "I'll always listen for you."

to be continued...


	19. Catch Me

part 19...

With the information that Anthony had written down for Stella and Mac, they arrived at the marketing firm that Elizabeth Washington worked at. Walking up to the receptionist desk, they flashed their badges and asked if they could speak to Elizabeth Washington.

"Hold on just a second, detectives," the receptionist said, "I'll call her extension for you."

"Thank you" Mac said. After a few minutes, the receptionist was still on the phone and Mac and Stella were getting impatient.

"Miss," Stella said sternly, "Are you done?"

The receptionist placed the phone back into the cradle and sighed, "She's not here, detectives."

Mac let out a small chuckle and placed his hands on the desk of the receptionist. "That's funny, because before we got in here, we searched for her car and found it parked in the garage."

Stella stepped in next to the receptionist and got on her level. "Now why don't you get back on that phone and call her down here please!"

The receptionist responded, shakily grabbing the phone. 

Danny had his arm around her as he unlocked her door. Luckily, he had a spare. She gave him one when she first started working there just in case something happened to her. He cut on the lamp that was near the door, and it gave just enough light that they could see but not be overpowering.

Luckily the cleaning crew had cleaned up and that all the evidence had been taken back to the lab and that would make it a little bit easier for Lindsay to take in.

"Danny, I'm alright to walk, you can let me go," Lindsay said, weakly, "You don't have to baby me."

"Are you sure?" Danny said, concern still lingering in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Lindsay said, "Can you hand me that blanket over there in the chair."

As Danny turned to go get the blanket, a wave of lightheadness passed over Lindsay.

Danny turned just as Lindsay started to stumble. He dropped the blanket and ran to Lindsay just in time to catch her.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I'm sorry!" Lindsay said, tears swelling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's all right, it's all right," Danny said, gently brushing her hair back, "I'm here for you and I'm not leaving."

He scooped her up and placed her on the couch, and put the cover on her. He found his way to her kitchen and found some aspirin and water and went back to get them to her but it was too late.

She was asleep.

to be continued...


	20. Comfort

part 20...

Elizabeth Washington walked briskly down the corridor towards the elevator. She had told the receptionist that she didn't want to be disturbed. She had a pile of reports and proposals that needed to be typed up, and she didn't have time to play phone tag with the receptionist. As a matter of fact, she had no clue who she was going to meet. Would it be an old boyfriend? A classmate from high school? Or her mother and father?

She reached the elevator and impatiently tapped her well-manicured nails against the buttons in the elevator. When she reached the lobby, she was hoping it was somebody wonderful from her past, but what she saw was stormy and dark. She knew her career and her life was about to take a downfall when she saw the badges, and she knew that they knew. Time to face the music, Elizabeth.

It had been an hour since Lindsay dropped off to sleep and all Danny wanted to do is watch her sleep. All of the worry and heartache were erased from her beautiful face. She was in such a deep sleep that she even let out a snore or two. If it was any other girl that had snored, he would have considered that a turn-off, but when Lindsay did it, it was adorable.

Watching Lindsay sleep had made him a bit sleepy himself. He saw that Lindsay had some spare pillows on the floor, and he grabbed a couple and went to cut of the lamp, when a small hand gently touched his arm.

"Danny?" "Danny? Can you sleep on the couch with me please?"

He sat on the end of the couch where her feet were. He started to reach for her shoes to take them off; to make her more comfortable.

"Lindsay, I'm not going to leave you, for anything."

As much as he knows that he'll be cramped on this couch, he got the pillows and propped one under Lindsay's' head. As she was drifting off to sleep again, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Silently walking over to the other end of the couch, he propped the pillow on the side of the couch and quickly fell asleep.

There will be no nightmares tonight.


	21. How much is she worth?

part 21...

"Miss Washington, we need to speak with you please?" Stella said, calmly. Stella and Elizabeth walked over to an oak bench in the lobby, with Mac trailing behind them. "Have a seat please, Miss Washington," Stella said, grimly, "How do you know Anthony Garrett?"

Elizabeth started to clench and unclench her hands and started to squirm on the bench. "I, uh, don't know him."

"Now you know that's not true, Miss Washington, " Mac said sternly, "We have a written confession from Anthony Garrett that you set him up with Miss Monroe."

"Okay, Okay, it's true!" Elizabeth said crying, " I did set her up with him, I had to!"

"Did you know that he had a criminal record?" Stella said, stepping in.

"Yes, I did! I needed the money!"

"Miss Washington, I want to know how money you were paid?" Mac said, crossing him arms and rocking on the heels of his feet.

"Five thousand dollars."

"I need for you to tell me gave you the money." Stella said.

"I can't tell you. I was told that if I told anybody I would be killed, I don't want to be killed!"

"Miss Washington, you're not going to be killed. We'll help you; we just need to know who set this whole thing up."

"Okay the person's name is..."

The next morning Lindsay woke up alone. The apartment was deathly quiet, not even the reminder that Danny was there the night before. She gathered her blanket and wrapped it up around her, trying to maintain warmth. What she needed was Danny to give her warmth.

Did he leave? Lindsay thought as she headed down the hallway. A sudden clanging sound interrupted her thoughts . She grabbed her gun that was on the table and proceeded to head towards the kitchen. She opened the door slightly and pointed the gun inside.

She still didn't see anybody, and she headed towards the kitchen panty.

"Put your hands up now!"

"Damn!" the voice screamed out as an array of pancake mix, and other breakfast items came tumbling out of the closet."

It was Danny; the warmth was still there.

to be continued...


	22. Savior

part 22...

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry!" Lindsay screamed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes "I didn't know it was you; I thought he was back."

Danny gathers her up in a comforting embrace and holds her until she has calmed down. Seeing that the boxes were on the floor, she released herself from Danny and slowly bent down to retrieve the items.

She had a hold on the boxes when his gentle hands held on to her arm. "Linds, I got them, don't worry about them. I'm more worried about you."

"Damn Danny, I hate feeling so helpless!"

"You're not helpless. You have helped me in many ways and I can't ignore the fact that somebody hurt you, I just can't"

She slowly gathered herself back into his arms and breathed in the wonderful Danny scent that was very intoxicating.

"Does this help Danny?"

Looking down at her, he placed a feather-like kiss on the top of her brown curls.

"Oh yes, it helps."

Danny gently released her and led her to the kitchen table. He walked over to the counter to put the boxes down and saw her trying to get up. He gently pushed her back into the seat.

"Oh no you don't! I'm fixing breakfast for you and I don't want you to lift a finger."

Lindsay stuck out her lower lip and pouted. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not going to help either!"

"Okay, Danny you win this time."

"I always win, Montana"

The sounds of silence filled the room. Danny looked over to Lindsay and wondered what was going on in her mind.

"Danny, can I ask you a favor?"

"Okay"

"After breakfast, can I talk about what happened?"

"Of course."

Laura Atkins, tired after working the 12 hour shift at the hospital, went to her kitchen to get a glass of wine.

She was in such a deep thought she didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

She didn't even have to know who that was, she was caught. She had to something drastic.

But what?


	23. Motive

This update has no d/l but it does set up for the rest of the story

Laura debated whether to run or just give up. She knew she was caught, she knew it.

"NYPD! Open up!!

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it up. Staring her down were Mac and Stella and two other NYPD police officers.

"Miss Atkins, may we have a word with you?"

Without saying a word, Laura opened up the front door to her intruders. Laura went over to her couch and Mac and Stella followed. Mac pulled out a picture of Elizabeth Washington and showed Laura the picture.

"I don't know who that is, detectives?"

"Well, see, here's the problem; we have a written and a oral confession from Miss Washington that you paid her $5000 to introduce Anthony Garrett to Miss Lindsay Monroe."Stella said.

"I never did such a thing, and I don't appreciate being accused of a horrible thing. There are many criminals out on the streets; go after them."

"We did some research on you and motive is in your favor. After looking through your history, you've been using your maiden name."Mac, said, frowning.

"And the problem is..."

Stepping in closer to Laura, Stella faced this woman with all the power that she could give.

"The problem is your married name is the motive that you need to go after Lindsay Monroe."

Stella failed to see the fist that was barreling toward her face and that fist landed with a hard smack across the right side of her mouth. Using her excellent cop skills, she threw Laura down on the ground and placed her handcuffs on her.

Helping the police officers lift Laura to her feet, she glared down at Laura, blood spotting at the corner of her mouth.

"Now I really know your motive, MISS VACKNER."


	24. Telling

After the breakfast dishes were cleared away, Danny led her by the hand and took her back to the couch that she slept on. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Linds, is there anything else I can get for you." Danny said, smiling down at her.

"Can you go get the tape recorder that is in my desk drawer over near the front door? I want to make sure this guy goes to Hell for what he did to me and I want to make sure this is done right."

Making sure that the tape was working, Danny set the recorder on the coffee table in front of him, and pressed play.

After stating his name and title, Danny started to ask her some questions.

"Miss Monroe", can you tell me what happened to lead up to the events of the attack please?"

"I had been set up by my neighbor, Elizabeth Washington to go on a blind date and realizing she wouldn't let up on it, I agreed to go."

Danny's emotions took over and he got really quiet for a minute. He wasn't mad at Lindsay, he just kept thinking of what was done to her.

It's okay, she mouthed to him, I'll be alright.

I'm sorry, he mouthed back to her, I'll take care of you.

Danny had to maintain his composure or he was going to lose it, and he didn't want to lose it in front of her.

He had to be strong for her.

"I agreed to go out on the blind date with the guy she set me up with, Anthony Garrett. I got ready and he rang the doorbell. I remember letting him in my apartment, and the next thing I knew he grabbed for me."

Danny had to turn away for a minute so he could get his composure back again.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I had a hard time remembering the other day, but I was in such a shock, but I can remember it all now."

"I remember him throwing me down on the ground, his fists hitting me so hard, that my skin split open. His fists started to hit the side of my face, and my head. He...he..."

Reaching towards the coffee table, Danny got the tape recorder, when her small hand stopped him.

"Please don't, I have to do this please?" Lindsay said, pleading and begging.

Danny looked back at her with those blue eyes and he knew she was strong enough to speak.

"He started to rip my panties and the force of him pushing himself in me, ripped my insides apart. Will he was raping me, he told me that my time was coming and this is a payback for something that I did to his associate."

"Do you know who is associate is?"

"No, why would someone want to hurt me?"

He had enough information on the tape. He clicked it off and went over to the couch and held her in his arms and let her let it out again. The pain and torment began to stream down her face in a torrent of tears and he had to do something fast.

Or she would be lost.


	25. Shocked

10 months of Vackner's life had been wasted behind the bars of Rikers. He had better things to do than hang around this rotting Hellhole. It was good ole' trial day. He had nothing better to do so what the hell? let's go to the courthouse.

Shackled at his ankles and wrists, he was escorted out of the cell. He was led down the corridor to the awaiting patrol car. The media surrounded the car like a feeding frenzy, grabbing every opportunity to get a shot of James. He had to admit, that he craved this attention.

It gave him a rush.

Just like squeezing the life out of a fragile body and hearing the heartbeat wind down to a whimper.

In a matter of 30 minutes, the car pulled behind the courthouse to hide from some of the media reporters. The officer in the passenger seat turned around and warned him to not resist when they got out of the car. While being escorted out of the car, Vackner stared down the officer and struggling a bit to get the officer riled up. The officer tightened the cuffs. Vackner knew just what to do to get anybody's blood to boil. He knew what buttons to push when he was younger; when his father would beat the crap out of him and how he would enjoy the torture that his father gave to him.

He loved it.

His court-appointed attorney met him at the door and they all proceeded to enter through the double-doors. They were surrounded by the very few that would be in the courtroom. His lawyer had informed him that this was just a preliminary trial, not the real trial. The court system had been backed up so it took 10 months to get this one in. 

What he didn't know was that Mac and Stella were in the courtroom. Mac was the fill-in representative for Lindsay and Stella was there for support.

Stella leaned into Mac, "Do we have all the evidence for the case?"

"We have everything here that we need," Mac said, patting her arm "Don't worry."

"This man caused the attack on Lindsay and he deserves more than a stay in jail, I just want to make sure that everything is perfect." Stella, sighing.

The Judge entered the courtroom and sat down and banged his gavel.

The lawyers from the defense team were huddled at their table and it was evident that something was wrong. This action was ignored by the judge and he proceeded for the prelim to begin. He asked if the Vackners team was ready to begin and his lawyer motioned with his head.

"Do you have the papers for the motion to carry on the trial?" the Judge said, looking at the defense team. The lawyers looked like deer caught in the headlights of a car barreling down the highway.

"I said, do you have the paperwork?"

"Your Honor, we can't find them."

The Judge looked shocked, "You can't find the paperwork?"

"Your Honor, it's not here, for some reason it was never typed up." 

"Well, counselors, since you're not prepared, this trial is over, case dismissed."

With the uproar of the mistrial, noticed the look on Vackner's face. He relished in this moment.

He glanced over at the shocked faces of Mac and Stella. And gave them a wink.

to be continued...


	26. Hearing it all

Danny looked down at Lindsay with a sense of warmth surrounding him. He had never felt this way about anybody before. She did the impossible: she stole his heart.

Lindsay had fallen back asleep again. He rose from the couch and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. He moved around the kitchen like an expert, gathering the coffee grinds and the coffee filters with ease.

Cutting on the percolator, he took a seat at the kitchen table and placed his head in his hands. He pondered the meaning of why things happen to good people, and why they happen to the one that he loves. He loved her, he didn't know if she loved him but he knew that he would give up everything to be with her now. And he meant every word.

He was so into his thoughts that the sharp shrill of his cell phone shocked him into the current world. He reached for the phone quickly so it wouldn't wake Lindsay up.

He walked into the hallway and began to talk.

"Messer."

"Danny, it's Mac."

"Mac, hey listen, I had recorded Lindsay and had her recall what had happen to her. She told me that it was a guy called Anthony Garrett and that he was paid to beat and rape her."

"Listen Danny it was James Vackner who planned the whole attack on Lindsay."

Danny tried to jog his memory on who Vackner. Lindsay a while back said that she went to visit a suspect in jail. She said his name was Vackner. He was the one who killed that girl dressed in the mermaid costume. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Lindsay was very upset that Vackner could not give an explanation why he killed the girl, not one. It tore Lindsay up. Danny assured her that he was in the place that he belonged and that sometimes, we don't know why people do the things they do.

"Mac, that's good. Vackner is in jail and I'm assuming that Garrett is in jail so everything's set, right?"

There was a silence in Mac's voice.

"Right Mac?" Danny answered.

"Vackner was released."

"What do you mean he was released?" Danny seethed, clenching his  
teeth.

Mac sighed.

"The defense did not have a key document that was needed for the pre-trial and the judge dismissed the case."

"I can't believe it Mac, Vackner's a free man. That Son of a Bitch!" Danny said, angrily.

"Oh my God!"

Danny turned around and saw Lindsay standing at the doorway. She was white as a sheet and Danny make it just in time to catch her fall.


	27. Uncertainity

The room spun in Lindsay's eyes as she felt a pair of strong hands catch her fall. 

"Danny, I can't walk." Lindsay protested but she was met with a worried look from Danny.

"Montana, let me carry you to the couch. You scared me to death there."

Lindsay tried one more time but felt her feet lift off the ground and into the arms of Danny.

As he settled her down on the couch, Danny looked into her brown eyes and even though no words were spoken, he knew what he had to do. Lindsay, also knew what he was going to do too.

"Danny, you can't leave."

His hands caressed her face, revealing to her at the same time that she was just not any girl to him. She was Montana and she knew that he would never harm her; he loved her.

"Listen, Linds, I need to get with Mac on this one. Even though Vackner is free, we have to find a way to protect you. We need to find a loophole that would get him arrested again. Maybe some outstanding warrants? Either way, he will be in custody again."

"Are you sure?" Lindsay said, biting on her lower lip.

Danny leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Of course," Danny said. "You know I always win, right?"

This remark got a response from her. "Of course, it only happens when you release the Messer charm. Everybody succumbs to it."

Danny smirked and reached into his pocket and grabbed for his cell phone. He called the station and asked for a uniform officer to come over and watch the door at Lindsay's apartment.

After the officer came and everything was settled, Danny headed for the lab, unsure if he made the right decision and too late to take it back.


	28. In Good Hands

After assuring himself that Lindsay was in good hands, he arrived at the crime lab. He had to find some way that they could get Vackner on. Mac told him to come on in the lab and they were going to put their heads together.

He hung up his coat in the locker room and headed towards the evidence room. Mac had all the evidence on the table and had a serious frown on his tight features.

"Mac," Danny said, coming up to the table and picked up a bag of fibers. "We have ta find something to get Vackner on. He was the mastermind to this whole thing. He got the ball rolling and had Garrett attack Lindsay."

Mac sighed. 'Unfortunately, we only have the fact that Garrett talked to Vackner in Rikers. Any prosecutor would argue that it is not solid evidence."

"So we're screwed, that's what you're saying." Danny said, his voice rising.

"Danny calm down!" Mac said, trying to calm Danny down.

Danny looked at him, bewildered. "How can I calm down Mac? How can I? The man that set up the attack on Lindsay is now a free man on a mistake and he could come after her. Now you tell me what should I do about it!" Danny said, angrily.

"I don't know Danny." Mac said, sighing. 

8

Knowing that the officer was at her front door, she felt safe enough to take a bath. She stripped down naked and eased into the hot tub. The hot water felt good on her bumps and bruises.

She put a hot washcloth over her face and reclined in the water. Under all the steam and the water, she thought she heard someone walking.

"Danny?" She called out but there was no answer. Thinking that she was imaging things, she relaxed more in the tub.

She heard a loud bam and she looked up and a man was staring her down. She screamed but not before she was knocked unconscious by a large fist.

It was Vackner.


	29. Blood Tears

She woke up, blood streaming in her eyes from the cut that was above her head, her vision compromised from the red tints in the blood. Her breath was ragged and her heart was racing with fear. She felt that her both hands were in close range of each other and she realized that her hands were tied with a rope or wire. She couldn't tell.

She felt that she was leaning against someone or something. When she felt the cool, chilling breath breathing on her neck, she knew who it was. It was the main that she feared when she found out that he was released.

She started to squirm, but then she felt the cool touch of a blade close to her jugular, the serrated edges getting ever so closely to their bloody goal.

"You betta calm down, bitch!" Vackner, screamed pulling Lindsay closer to him. He pulled her head down by her hair and forced her head down. He placed a kiss on her lips and Lindsay felt the bile rising up in her throat.

"You ruined my life, girly-girl. All you had to do is leave me alone. That mermaid girl in that costume, she deserved it. She walked alone at night; she deserved everything that she got."

"Had to come and arrest me, did ya?" You and that Messer. Didn't want to mess with him, wanted to mess with ya. Then ya had to go and see me at prison. After that, I knew ya deserved every thing that ya got. Whether it be murder or a good ole-fashioned rape, I was up for it. But for now, I'm going to have fun with ya."

She wanted to scream and he sensed that. He reached over and forced a rolled-up pair of socks in her mouth. She was helpless and if she was going to die now, she was going to die knowing that she loved Danny Messer. 

Edna Carone was in her kitchen, warming up a cup of coffee when she heard a scream next door. She knew it came from Lindsay's apartment. 

Fearing for her life and Lindsay's, she went over to the wall phone and dialed 911.


	30. Rescued

**(Last Chapter!!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, CBS does.

Pairings: D/L

Rating: K++

Edna's heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. She had a hard time keeping a grip on the phone.

"911, What's your emergency?" The 911 operator said.

"My neighbor, someone's going on in her apartment. I heard a loud thud outside, and then I heard some unusual noises inside her apartment. You have got to hurry, I think something's wrong with her!"

After ending the call with the operator, Edna sat down at the edge of her chair, clinching her fists. She prayed that the police would get to her neighbor in time; that girl has a lot going for her.

* * *

Flack raced through the Crime Lab, trying to avoid the constant array of Lab Techs and Detectives. He finally found Danny and Mac and he had to tell them the news that he had been dreading for the past 5 minutes.

"Mac!" Flack yelled at Danny and Mac. "We just got a call from dispatch. There has been a call at Lindsay's apartment. We don't know the details yet, but I think that both of you should head over to her place right now."

Damn! Danny cursed to himself. Why did he leave her alone? Why!

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but it was long enough for Vackner to violate her body. She prayed for death for it would mean the end to this pain and torture.

She knew that he was still here, and he was slowly cutting her. A cut here, a cut there was what he was doing. Slowly bleeding her to death. She tried to call out but with the sock in her mouth, that was impossible.

Vackner put down his knife and grabbed her by the hair. He punched her in the face and was going to violate her again but he was so preoccupied with Lindsay, he didn't see Danny Messer standing there with his Glock perched right at his head.

Vackner knew the feel of cold steel and he slowly moved away from Lindsay.

"Keep backing away from her, Vackner. If you're smart, you keep ya mouth shut."

Vackner backed away from Lindsay.

Mac and the rest of the police were camped outside. Danny went in alone which was not the smartest idea but since the 911 report said that the noise was coming from the bathroom, he didn't want the whole police department to see her in this condition.

He held the gun close to him while he managed to get cuffs on Vackner. He wanted to go to Lindsay but he knew that he had to get this scumbag out of her bathroom first.

Once Vackner was in the hands of the NYPD, he went over to Lindsay. Once she saw Danny she lost all control off her emotions. He came over and grabbed a towel on the towel rack and covered her bruised and battered body.

All he could do is hold her. Even though she didn't respond, she knew that her feelings for Danny were perfectly clear. She loved him.

THE END!


End file.
